


You can't just walk back in here

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert and Davey are best friends again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry David Jacobs, Because I can, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Jack Has Issues, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Jack is a massive dick in this, M/M, Modern Era, Parent David Jacobs, Parent Jack Kelly, Sad David Jacobs, im still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Jack Kelly was 18 when someone asked him if he would choose Davey or Santa Fe. He was 21 when him and Davey married. He was 22 when they had their kid. He was 26 when he left for Santa Fe out of the blue. He was 30 when he came back.Jack left to Santa Fe with nothing but note left behind. Nobody saw it coming, not even Davey. Now, he's back.
Relationships: Crutchie/Finch (Newsies) (metioned), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	You can't just walk back in here

**Author's Note:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aspen_Santa_Fe_Ballet
> 
> This is why their child is called Aspen. I had to do research for this, haha. Jack secretly tied his kids name into Santa Fe.

Jack Kelly remembers that day when he 18. Him and Davey Jacobs had been in a relationship for 2 years at the point and it was strong. He was sat on a rooftop with his friends, the newsies, Davey was sat beside him with his head on Jack's right shoulder. Beers in their hands. They had this weekly thing back then where they'd meet up on someone's rooftop, drink beers and just be around each other. They were a close knit group the newsies. They still are. That's something pretty incredible seen how they were loads of them.

Jack looked to his right where Davey had turned his head so he could talk to Albert, his best friend. Albert had Race in his lap and Spot as close as he could be on his side. They were chatting about some project they working on. Jack's mouth turned to a smirk when he saw his younger brother, Race, looking confused at what the two were talking about. Jack then moved his attention to left where his other brother, Crutchie, was giving his boyfriend, Finch a big hug. His attention was then turned to Sniper because she was suggesting something to the group.

"Let's play Truth or Drink." She suggested. Everyone immediately agreed. They span an empty beer bottle to decide who would ask first. It landed on Romeo, Jack's other brother.

"Hmm, I wanna cowboy a question." He smiled and turned to face Jack. "If ya had to choose would you choose Santa Fe or Davey?" Everyone be came very intrigued by this. 

They all knew Jack was obsessed with Santa Fe. It wasn't like he tried to hid it. He did almost go to Santa Fe but then Davey came along at changed everything. It didn't change his obsession with Santa Fe though, it just put it on hold. Davey looked up at him expectantly. Jack didn't know how to answer that question. Davey was his life, he was his love but Santa Fe was a goal he'd been working towards since he could remember. He couldn't choose between them. Everyone was waiting on his response and Jack knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He reached forward and grabbed a shot glass and downed it. Jack purposely did not look towards Davey. He didn't want to see the disappointment on Davey's face. Everyone else saw it though. Jack also didn't see Albert putting a reassuring hand on Davey's shoulder.

Everyone thought the answer was Davey when the two married at 21. Jack proposed to Davey after all. When they married everyone thought Jack was over Santa Fe. He hadn't mentioned it in so long. Jack didn't even mention it in his vows or speech which Race was honestly expecting from him. 

Then they had a baby girl when they were 22. Aspen Kelly-Jacobs. That just made everyone extra sure Jack had given up on Santa Fe. Well everyone but Jack himself. For Jack had a special reason why he suggested that name to Davey. Davey just thought Jack had heard this cute name somewhere and suggested it. He wasn't wrong expect Jack had put more thought into it than what he expected.

For the next 4 years Jack never once mentioned Santa Fe. However, if you looked through his search history that would say something different. Jack and Davey looked strong to anyone who knew them. They had a little girl who was perfect as she could be. They had a lovely little house with their favourite people, Race, Spot, Albert and their child Nicolo, across the road from them. But then one night Jack packed his bag while Davey was in the shower and then in the cupboard near the door. He hugged his daughter for longer that night. He read her story for a change. Davey usually do it while Jack listened. He cuddle longer and tighter with Davey that night. Then, Davey fell asleep.

As soon as Jack knew Davey was fast asleep he gently and slowly climbed out of their bed. He collected the last few things he needed out of their room and left them by the doorstep. He checked on his daughter for the last time. Jack then went into the kitchen scribbled out a quick note saying he was leaving for Santa Fe. Just like that Jack was gone. 

Davey remembers that morning vividly. Jack wasn't beside him when he woke, that was not unsual because sometimes Jack got up early. He checked on his 4 year old who was still asleep so Davey made his way to the kitchen where Jack would work on his projects but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a note. Davey stared at the note he didn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe. He assumed Jack was playing a prank on him so he sent him a message. He got no reply. He'd never get a reply. When Davey checked the message minutes later there was no reply just that Jack had seen it.

Davey leaned against the nearest wall and slid down it. He didn't allow himself to cry. He finally got the answer to the question Romeo had asked them all those years ago when they were 18. Jack would choose Santa Fe over him. Why did it take him all these years? He'd been dating Jack since they were 17. 9 years. It took him 9 years to make up his mind and he couldn't even do him the decent thing and tell him to his face. To be honest, Davey would have packed everything up and gone with him. Jack meant everything to him. If Jack had told Davey he would never have had to choose but he never said a word. Davey thought Jack had given up on Santa Fe. Nobody had heard him speak about in ages not even Davey himself.

"Daddy?" Aspen cocked her head at him.

"Oh, good morning princess." Davey put on a fake smile and picked her up. "You wanna help me make some pancakes?" She nodded her head. Davey sat her on the counter as he began making the pancakes - pretending as if everything was fine.

"Where's Papa?" Great. Davey couldn't bare to tell his 4 year old her Papa had left.

"Umm...He's gone away for a while." 

"When is he coming back?"

"I'm not sure sweetie. Do you want blueberries with your pancakes?" She nodded.

Davey remembers telling everyone later that day. His and Race, Spot and Albert's kids were at craft club. Davey, Spot, Race, Albert, Crutchie and Romeo were all at Davey's house

"Davey, will ya stop pacing and tell us why we are all 'ere?" Albert asked grabbing Davey's wrist.

"Jack's gone." They all looked at him. "He's gone to Santa Fe." Davey willed himself not to cry again but it didn't work. Race buried his head into Spot's shoulder. Romeo and Crutchie just sat there. Albert stood up and gave Davey a hug.

Albert knew how long Davey had pined after Jack for. Albert was there through everything. He helped Davey when we doubted his and Jack's relationship. He was there to help Davey through the wedding nerves and as his best man. He was there when they were having a child. He'd been there all the times Jack and Davey had argued. Most importantly he knew how Davey was. He was Davey's best friend after all. 

Davey just broke down on Albert's shoulder. For the first time that day he let himself cry, he let his emotions take over him. Albert tighten his grip on Davey so he didn't fall. He waited till Davey had calmed himself to pull him back.

"Is he really gone?" Albert whispered to him. Davey nodded.

"Most of things are gone. All his art supplies are too. He left a note too. He won't answer my messages, just read it and left it." Davey wiped at his eyes furiously to stop the tears. Albert took his wrists gently. This wasn't the first time Albert had seen Davey like this.

"It's okay, Dave. You've got all of us. We will help ya, I promise." Albert hugged him again.

For the next 4 years nobody heard from Jack. He'd changed his number. He cut of ties with everyone and everything from home. Even his family. The newsies helped Davey over the years as well. They all helped with Aspen. They helped him around the house. They helped his come to terms with it. Davey learned to heal. He would truly be over it or Jack himself. Aspen was 8 now. Jack had missed out on 4 years of her life. He'd missed her first day. He'd missed the time she lost her first tooth. He missed so much. Aspen had only asked about Jack 2-3 more times since he left. Davey told he didn't know when he was come back. Deep down Davey didn't really care if Jack ever came back. He'd given up everything in a heartbeat for some stupid place in New Mexico. He didn't even tell Davey. 

Davey was at the local park with his child and Spot, Albert, Race and their son, Nicolo. Their kids were currently playing pirates or something on the slide with Race. Spot was reading something and had his head on Albert's shoulder. Davey and Albert were speaking about some space related thing. They were both watching their kids and Race play. Sometimes Davey thought Race was still a child himself.

Spot closed his book and stood up, leaving the book on the bench.

"Who wants an ice cream?" Spot went over an asked them. They all, including Race, said yes. "Let's go get one then. Race if ya go over to Albert and Davey I will bring ya one back." Race pouted but went over anyway.

He sat next to Albert who immediately put an arm around him. Davey smiled at them. They were always affection. Sometimes it would make him miss Jack or miss the idea of being in a relationship but he didn't have time for all that anymore. Davey noticed Race staring off in the distance. He looked like he was trying to make out what he was seeing and like he was angry. Davey looked in the direction Race was looking. He saw a figure coming closer, it looked familiar. Almost too familiar. Albert's attention turned to this figure as he moved close and then it hit Davey. That was Jack.

Jack was back. Jack _fucking_ Kelly decided to show his face back in Manhattan. He decided to show his face back in Manhattan after leaving 4 years ago. He decided to show his face back in Manhattan after he cut ties with every single person in Manhattan. Now, he was here. He was back. 

Jack stopped when he saw them. He did not expect them to be here. What was he suppose to do? Turn around and run out of them again or walk past them and pretend he didn't recognise them. 

In one very fast movement both Albert and Race got up. They were angry. Davey figured he'd have to stop them for hurting him but he couldn't stop them both. He thought very fast it would be best to stop Albert. He was a lot stronger than Race. Race would do very minimal damage to Jack compared to Albert. Davey grabbed both of Albert's arms and held them behind his back. They both watched as Race went over and punched Jack hard. 

"Hey guys look who-" Spot stopped mid sentence as he came around the corner. He had Finch with him. "Kids why don't you and Uncle Finch go into the trees and find some birds." They ran off and Finch gave Spot a shoulder squeeze before going after them. Finch wasn't really their uncle but they called all the newsies uncle or aunt just like their kids did too. 

Spot looked back to where Race was going to punch Jack again but Spot managed to get there in time and stop him. He glared at Jack before dragging Race to where Davey was trying to calm Albert. Jack was still stood there. He was frozen. He deserved that punch from Race. In all honesty he was surprised Davey wasn't the one punching him. Spot took Albert out of Davey's grip and sat his two husbands on the bench and sat across them. He looked up at Davey who was staring at Jack, who was staring back at him. Davey looked at Spot and then walked over to Jack.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Davey asked, he tried not to show the anger in his voice. He wanted to be civil so he could the bigger person.

"I came for Aspen." Jack had never seen Davey look so angry and alarmed.

"You came to take our, or should I say my child seen as I've raised her for the past 4 years." Davey started backing up slowly.

"It would make sense seen as her name relates to Santa Fe." Davey looked at him so quickly.

"What? You fucking named our child with something that relates to Santa Fe?" Albert, Race and Spot was watching them they could hear every single word of it. They were all angry too.

"Santa Fe is my life, Davey. It's my everything."

"Funny. You told me the same thing." Davey started walking towards the 3 boys wanting to get out of the conversation but Jack followed him. Davey stopped in front of the bench.

"I meant it." Jack offered.

"But Santa Fe meant more, didn't it?" Davey waited for a response but never got one. "At least we got an answer to the question Romeo asked you. You are not having my child." Albert had managed to wiggle his way out of Spot and stood next to Davey, glaring at Jack.

"Papa!" Aspen came running to Jack from the forest. She jumped into his arms and he caught her.

"Sorry, she saw Jack and I couldn't stop her." Finch said, out of breath and holding Nicolo's hand before he let go and went to his parents. 

"Don't worry about it Finch." Davey went to Jack and Aspen. He took Aspen from Jack. "It's time to go home, sweetie."

"I want to go with Papa. He said I can live in Santa Fe!" She sounded excited. Davey glared at Jack. He'd seen Santa Fe in pictures it wasn't great. Davey just wanted to fold up into a ball right now. First Jack left him now his own daughter wanted to. His daughter wanted to go with the man she had not seen in years. Davey was sick of playing Jack's games. He just go with them now. 

"Fine." He set Aspen down. "Have her." He grabbed his back and left. He didn't want to say goodbye. He didn't see Aspen happily go to Jack he did not want to see that. Albert, Spot, Race followed him. Finch offered to look after Nicolo while they comforted Davey. They followed him all the way back to his house.

As soon as they were all in the door Davey broke down. Albert brought him into a hug and the other 2 joined him. They all eventually moved the sofa. Davey hugged his knees close to his chest.

"I can believe he fuckin' did that." Race finally broke the silence. He was much as a mess as Davey was. Davey didn't blame him. 

"What am I suppose to do?" Davey asked.

"Let me kill 'im. I'll happily do it." Spot offered.

"Spot, as much as I want that, it is illegal." Davey replied.

"Not if nobody knows." Albert said.

Later that day Jack came over, much to Davey's disagreement, to pick Aspen's things up. Davey didn't say much of a goodbye to either of them. He say goodbye to his child and cold shoulder Jack. The other 3 were there the whole time and comforted Davey after Jack left. 

They were 18 when the question was asked. 'Santa Fe or Davey?"

They were 21 when they got married.

They were 22 when they had their child. 

They were 26 when Jack left.

They were 30 when Jack came back and took the only part of Davey's life and went back to Santa Fe.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want I'll do a part two where Jack redeems himself and maybe have a happy ending? Let me know.


End file.
